


Transition

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is having an angst fest, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read, not that angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "We didn't win the nationals, but you won something else Akaashi."Akaashi's brooding sadness took a better turn when Bokuto made him realize something delightful.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 33





	Transition

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write Bokuaka because of the recent hq chapter. I was craving for more content so this is my contribution to the old married couple.
> 
> I would also like to say that this was not beta read, yes, we either push through or do nothing!
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Akaashi does not like change. 

The bitter taste of goodbye and the never ending chances of loss was indeed inevitable. He was not ignorant about the unavoidable truth of abandonment and the irreplaceable past that he will forever imprint in each step he takes.

He sighs. 

Times like this makes him small. Disappointment is seeping throughout his being, he was nothing special. He’s just like a grain of sand, he’s worthless without other people.

He can be replaced and forgotten.

Nonetheless, the fleeting life of a human has a purpose and change helps transition the said person to take a big leap to find it, he thought. It was evident to Akaashi that the only thing he can do is to savor the last moment of being with the people who helped him achieve new heights.

He knew that the friends that he trained with will soon leave him. Victory from every matches shall be celebrated without them and the losses will be etched in sullen minds. Shouts of encouragement will be uttered differently and the tears cascading down their faces will be shed by other people.

Akaashi was perceptive, he knows he’ll be able to adapt to new things since he can’t do anything for time to halt. He’s been able to provide comfort on his own, he’s mentally capable to assess his problems of lonesomeness.

But right now, he can’t. Acceptance was far behind the tip of his own tongue. His mind was dwindling and his feelings were overshadowing his mind.

Ugh, how he hates teenage angst.

He was startled when Bokuto entered the room with a big impact, his smile was bright making the setter melt. 

“Hey Akaashi! Did you here that Konoha was stuck in a well just hours ago! He got out, luckily for him.” The older man said, voice booming throughout the room.

“Yes, Bokuto-san, I heard.” 

“Don’t you think it would be funny if he got stuck there overnight, Komi would’ve been worried though.” Bokuto added, as he sat on his bed looking outside his window.

“I suppose that if Konoha-san does get stuck in there he will miss the ceremony.”

He was staring at his upperclassman, his hair was still wild and his golden eyes were shimmering as he was peering outside the window. The strong gust of wind setting his mind astray, his thoughts of how this view will cease when Bokuto goes to college.

This was a sight he’ll soon miss. The time he spent was too little, he’s becoming selfish overtime.

“Oh, I forgot about that!”

“You forgot it was your graduation tomorrow?” He asked, eyes steady as he scanned the man sitting beside him.

He was caught off guard when Bokuto looked at him smile growing brighter each second they cast his eyes to Akaashi. His body was tense, achingly hungry to hug the man looking at him.

The raven haired man knew he was hopelessly falling for him, he’s not doubting himself anymore. His feelings we’re unbidden but also unnecessary. He never expected that the one on one lunch breaks and their late night practices will be the cause of his emotional teenage love turmoil. 

But, now that he has long accepted his attraction to his captain, why can’t he just spout all the baggage he has?

He thought he could, but his legs tremble and his hands fiddle like how his reasonable mind can’t form words suitable for a quick discussion of his feelings. He’s already too late, Bokuto will leave him, walk away like they didn’t walk home every school days watching the sun go down with hues as beautiful as his upperclassman’s eyes.

“Hey Akashiii, you okay?” The younger boy’s trance broke and Bokuto’s face was closer than it ever was before.

“Why would you say that, Bokuto-san?” He said eyes heavy and unnerving while grasping for the bed sheet.

“Well you’ve been all gloomy and distracted lately. You also have that pessimistic mouth twitch you’ve been wearing the whole week and then you forgot that it was lunch break when I found you staring at the blackboard like how y-“

“Yes, I get what you mean.” He hastily said, his hands griping tighter on the sheets.

“Why?” Bokuto’s face was full of curiosity, his eyes we unwavering as he stared at the latter.

“I don’t know, by the way why did you invite me here today?”

He hopes he can get himself out of Bokuto’s prying eyes. 

“Well you see, since you’re the next captain I want to talk about our current loss.” Bokuto’s confidence plummeted, his eyes are looking at the framed picture of the them, seemingly interested like he just saw it for the first time

“Bokuto-san please don’t blame yourself for our loss.”

“Well, I could say that for you too, Akaashi.” 

Akaashi still feels regret, he even felt incompetent for the role he was given. He’s a dead weight when it comes to his team, a burden if he can say so hims-

“AKAAASHI” The man beside him shouted 

Surprised with the sudden outburst Keiji tensed ever so slightly.

“Yes, Bokuto-san?”

“Well you see, we didn’t win the Nationals but…but you won something else.”

His eyes were now steady, but his hands were still fidgeting.

“But what Bokuto?”

A long amount of time passed by. Bokuto’s face was twitching with nervousness and his face was redder than Nekoma’s jersey.

‘’You… you won my heart. SOPLEASEDONTFORGETABOUTMEORILLCRY!” His owl looking friend said, his eyes were closed shut wishing Akaashi’s words of rejection won’t enter his brain.

Akaashi was speechless. He always was, and that was the reason why he was attracted to him. Bokuto was complex albeit simple in terms of thinking, but he was someone hard to comprehend when it comes to spontaneous thoughts. Akaashi is the polar opposite of the other; he was closed-off and meticulous rather than stubborn and reckless

It’s also too much for Akaashi’s emotional capacity. He can feel the warmth of his face, the pink shade adorning his ears all too well.

“I-I MEAN IF YOU FORGET ABOUT ME IT’S ALSO OKAY! I’M ASKING FOR TOO MUCH AREN’T I!? I’LL PRETEND I DON’T KNOW YOU IF THAT’S WHAT YOU WANT HAHA!” The older man said pumping his fists in the air, not making eye contact with him.

“Boku-“

“I’LL JUST PRETEND MY NAME IS ROBERTO AND LIVE IN ALASKA LIKE WHAT I SAID TO KUROO BEFORE!”

Akaashi grasped Bokuto’s wrist and looked at him, his eyes were ordering Bokuto to behave. He does, and as he slumped himself near him he can’t make eye contact.

“Bokuto-san, you don’t need to go to Alaska or call yourself Roberto.” He said calmly, his eyes we’re not budging and his tight hold was not letting go anytime soon.

“Why is there another name better than Roberto?” Bokuto puffed an answer, his dejected mood is increasingly taking a toll out of him.

Akaashi’s eyes soften and his grip was now holding Bokuto’s hand, thumb gently rubbing the other’s hand for assurance.

“No, because I won’t forget you. Even if I try, I’ll never meet someone like you in my lifetime. You’re special because I like you.” Keiji’s smile is sincere as he uttered those words to the guy he has been pining for. 

Bokuto’s face was elated. His golden eyes were filled with relief and a deep sigh escaped his body as he repositioned himself nearer to Akaashi, a smile that won his heart. This smile was what made Akaashi fall for him even more. 

“Then can I ask you for a date?”

“Yes, you can… Thank you, Bokuto-san.” He answered, as he closed his eyes and relaxed his head on Bokuto’s shoulders.

I’ll go to your dates and I’ll support you wherever you are. As long as your smile remains unwavering I know that you’re fine. If you ever face a monstrosity of a problem then I’ll gladly help you pull yourself together. Akaashi surmised, his smile was faint but beautiful enough for Bokuto to swoon over while he wasn’t looking.

If his acknowledged feelings are reciprocated then maybe change is for the better. All the heartfelt attraction and the time the two have spent on spurred growth to their relationship. The unease and uncertainty was still clinging on to him, but he knows all the events will lead to a better conclusion.

He will still try to connect with everyone he cares for. It’s not a lost cause.

Not everything’s a good bye, some things are constant and resolute. Nevertheless, they progress and can potentially give you a better understanding of life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading, this was my first time writing bokuaka and I wish to do more. Comments and thoughts are greatly appreciated :D
> 
> You are also welcome to talk to me about bokuaka on my twitter:  
> @ goshikibangs


End file.
